A Mysterious Connection
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Welcome House gets a mysterious letter, what does this mean for Rinrin? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Mysterious Letter Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own Princess Sissi, Princess Sissi is a copyright of Bruno Bianchi.**

** A Mysterious Letter Part 1**

** One night on Promised Island, Wataru Minakami was doing his history homework on the war between Austria & Hungary in his bedroom when suddenly, Rinrin entered his bedroom with a letter held tightly within her hands.**

** "Hey, Bro! Bro!" Rinrin called to Wataru.**

** Wataru turned to Rinrin, "What's wrong?" Wataru asked his younger sister.**

** Rinrin handed the mysterious letter off to Wataru.**

** "This letter came in the mail for us this morning and I **_**forgot**_** to check the mailbox." Rinrin answered Wataru.**

** Rinrin handed Wataru the mysterious letter.**

** Wataru read the letter out loud.**


	2. A Mysterious Letter Part 2

** A Mysterious Letter Part 2**

** Wataru: **_**To Miss Rinrin Minakami**_**,**

_**We hereby return these lost treasures to you**_**.**

_**You are related to the great Guela & Ida Andrassy**_**.**

_**They were your **__**great**_**-**_**great**_**-**_**great etc**_**. **_**grandparents**_**.**

_**Which is why we are returning these treasures to you**_**.**

_**Sincerely yours**_**,**

_**The Promised Island Historical Society**_**.**

** Wataru handed the letter back to Rinrin.**

** "Bro?" Rinrin asked curiously.**


	3. A Mysterious Letter Part 3

** A Mysterious Letter Part 3**

** "Yes, Rinrin," Wataru answered. "what is it?"**

** "Where do you suppose the treasures of my ancestors is?" Rinrin asked Wataru curiously.**

** Hinako entered Wataru's bedroom.**

** "Bro Bro, Rinrin," Hinako called. "supper is ready!"**

** "How terrific, Hina," Wataru exclaimed. "I'm starving!"**

** But all Rinrin could do was just look at her letter.**

** At the dining room table that night, Marie saw Rinrin not even touching her dinner.**

** "Is there anything wrong with your dinner, Rinrin?" Marie asked curiously.**


	4. Rinrin's News

** Rinrin's News**

** "No, Marie," Rinrin answered. "my dinner is fine."**

** Mamoru looked over at Rinrin kindly.**

** "Then, why aren't you eating?" Mamoru asked Rinrin curiously.**

** "Perhaps," Haruka answered Mamoru. "our dear Rinrin has got a lot on her mind."**

** Rinrin just played with her rice & chopsticks.**

** "You hit the nail on the head, Haruka," Rinrin exclaimed. "I **_**have**_** got a lot on my mind!"**

** Hinako set her half full glass of milk down on the table, "Well, what's on your mind, Riri?" she asked, calling Rinrin by a cute nickname.**

** "Well you see, I got a mysterious letter in the mail today," Rinrin told the rest of her sisters. "look."**

** Rinrin handed off the letter to Haruka who read it out loud.**

** Haruka: **_**To Miss Rinrin Minakami**_**,**

_**We hereby return these lost treasures to you**_**.**

_**You are related to the great Guela & Ida Andrassy**_**.**

_**They were your great**_**-**_**great**_**-**_**great etc**_**. **_**grandparents**_**.**

_**Which is why we are returning these treasures to you**_**.**

_**Sincerely yours**_**,**

_**The Promised Island Historical Society**_**.**

** "Wow, Rinrin!" Karen exclaimed.**

** Rinrin set her milk glass on the table.**

** "What is it, Karen?" Rinrin asked.**

** "You **_**really**_** had a Hungarian rebel in your family?" Karen asked Rinrin now feeling amazed.**

** "Yes I did," Rinrin answered Karen. "and I'm wondering what my great-great-great etc. grandfather, Guela Andrassy's treasure is!"**


	5. The Trunk Arrives

** The Trunk Arrives**

** A few days later, Rinrin met up with Wataru at the drinking fountain after school at Stargazers Hill West University.**

** "Bro?" Rinrin asked while Wataru took a drink from the drinking fountain.**

** Wataru stood from getting his drink of water.**

** "Yes, Rinrin," Wataru answered. "what is it?"**

** "Would you mind going somewhere with me?" Rinrin asked Wataru.**

** "Sure thing, Rinrin," Wataru answered. "just where do you want to go?"**

** "To the Promised Island Historical Society." Rinrin answered Wataru.**

** Wataru thought about things for a moment.**

** "Okay then, Kiddo," Wataru said to Rinrin. "I will take you to the Promised Island Historical Society."**

** "Yes!" Rinrin exclaimed.**

** When they went to the Promised Island Historical Society, Rinrin & Wataru received some **_**important**_** information from the curator.**

** "Excuse me, Ma'am," Wataru asked the curator. "but have you any idea of where the trunk that belongs to Guela Andrassy and his wife, Ida is?"**

** The curator gave the situation a lot of thought.**

** "That trunk arrived at the home of Miss Rinrin Minakami early this afternoon." the curator answered Wataru kindly.**


	6. Unlocking The Trunk Part 1

** Unlocking The Trunk Part 1**

** Rinrin & Wataru raced back to the Welcome House where they were being greeted by Chikage.**

** "Rinrin, Brother Darling, thank goodness you are home." Chikage said.**

** Wataru gently put his right arm upon Chikage's left shoulder.**

** "Take it easy, Chikage." Wataru said gently as he released his grip.**

** "Thank you, Brother Darling." Chikage said.**

** Wataru & Rinrin followed Chikage into the Welcome House's living room.**

** Kaho was **_**trying**_** to unlock the trunk.**

** "Darn it, Brother," Kaho exclaimed. "I **_**cannot**_** open this trunk **_**at all**_**!"**

** Wataru wrapped his arms around Kaho gently.**


	7. Unlocking The Trunk Part 2

** Unlocking The Trunk Part 2**

** "Don't worry," Wataru said to Kaho. "we will surely get that trunk opened."**

** Kaho tried to open the trunk's lid.**

** "Oh no," Kaho exclaimed. "the lid still **_**won**_**'**_**t**_** open!"**

** Yotsuba quickly examined the trunk.**

** "This trunk requires the use of a key." Yotsuba observed.**

** Shirayuki looked at the pine green & gold steamer trunk.**

** "But did a key come with the trunk?" Shirayuki asked.**

** Mamoru looked at the old chest from the Promised Island Historical Society.**

** "This is really odd," Mamoru observed. "how will we get this chest opened **_**without**_** a key?"**

** Aria looked at the trunk.**

** "I have no idea." Aria said.**

** Aria looked into the keyhole of the trunk, she still had a very puzzled expression on her face.**


	8. Unlocking The Trunk Part 3

** Unlocking The Trunk Part 3**

** "That's okay, Aria," Wataru said gently. "because I'm going to the antique shop tomorrow morning to look for a key that will fit inside the lock of that old trunk."**

** "Oh, Mon Frere," Aria asked Wataru uncertainly. "can I go with you tomorrow?"**

** Wataru looked at Aria.**

** "No, Aria, I'm afraid you can't," Wataru said. "since this is **_**extremely**_** important to Rinrin, only **_**she**_** can come with me."**

** "Oh." Aria sighed.**

** "Me! Yes," Rinrin exclaimed. "I get to go!"**

** The next morning since it was a day off from school, Wataru & Rinrin set forth for the antique shop.**

** "I beg your pardon, Sir," Wataru asked the antique dealer. "but do you have a key that would open the lock to a chest I have at home?"**

** "I would like to see this chest you speak of in person." the antique dealer said to Wataru.**


	9. The Sad News

** The Sad News**

** "As you wish, Sir." Rinrin said to the antique dealer.**

** A little while later, Rinrin & Wataru led the way back to the Welcome House.**

** "Here is the old trunk." Wataru said to the antique dealer.**

** The antique dealer looked at the old trunk.**

** "I'm so sorry, but I don't even have a key for a trunk that is **_**this**_** old!" the old antique dealer said to Wataru.**

** Now, Rinrin looked a bit disappointed.**

** "Oh, I see." Rinrin sighed sadly.**

** Rinrin slowly walked up to her room.**

** Wataru looked at the antique dealer, "Oh my!" he exclaimed.**


	10. To Comfort Rinrin

** To Comfort Rinrin**

** "Where are you going?" the antique dealer asked Wataru.**

** "I have a sister to comfort." Wataru said to the antique dealer.**

** Wataru quickly ran to Rinrin's laboratory where he found his inventive little sister crying her eyes out while staring at her robotic doppelganger.**

** "It's all over!" Wataru could hear Rinrin sobbing through the shut lab door.**

** Wataru then and there knocked on the lab's door.**

** "May I enter, Rinrin?" Wataru asked through the shut doorway.**

** Wataru could still hear Rinrin sobbing pathetically.**


	11. Rinrin's Sadness Part 1

** Rinrin's Sadness Part 1**

** "Enter at your own risk, Bro." Rinrin called out.**

** Wataru then and there entered Rinrin's second laboratory.**

** "Whatever is the matter, Rinrin?" Wataru asked curiously.**

** Rinrin looked up at Wataru, her face was stained with tears.**

** "Oh Bro, this just isn't fair," Rinrin sobbed bitterly. "I **_**never**_** asked for this cursed fate!"**

** Wataru did not quite understand what his sister was getting at.**

** "I don't understand, Rinrin," Wataru asked. "just what are you talking about?"**

** Rinrin began sobbing like crazy.**

** "Oh, Bro, it's horrible! Just horrible," Rinrin sobbed bitterly. "I wish I never found out that I was related to Colonel Guela Andrassy!"**

** Sakuya then entered Rinrin's second laboratory with all hopes of cheering Rinrin up.**


	12. Rinrin's Sadness Part 2

** Rinrin's Sadness Part 2**

** "Oh come now, Rinrin Dear," Sakuya asked. "whatever could the matter be?"**

** Rinrin looked up at Sakuya, her brown eyes now red from all the sobbing she had been doing.**

** "Oh, Sakuya, it's horrible! Just horrible," Rinrin sobbed bitterly. "I wish I never found out that I was related to Colonel Guela Andrassy!"**

** Sakuya looked Rinrin in the eye.**

** "Now now, Rinrin," Sakuya chided gently. "you don't **_**really**_** mean that?"**

** Rinrin tried drying her eyes but her tears came flooding down **_**more**_** numerously.**

** "Yes I do, Sakuya," Rinrin sobbed bitterly. "I **_**truly**_** do!"**

** Mamoru came into the lab's doorway to find Sakuya comforting Rinrin.**

** "There there, Rinrin," Sakuya said. "everything will be all right."**

** Wataru saw Mamoru standing in the doorway to the lab, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SNEEKING AROUND IN HERE?" he asked Mamoru now furious with her.**


	13. Rinrin's Sadness Part 3

** Rinrin's Sadness Part 3**

** "I just wanted to see if..." Mamoru began.**

** Wataru gave Mamoru a stern look.**

** "Rinrin is just fine," Wataru said to Mamoru now calming himself down. "she is just wishing that she never learned what she had learned about her family."**

** "I see." Mamoru said to Wataru.**

** Rinrin dried her brown eyes again.**

** "That's so right," Rinrin sobbed bitterly. "I just wish I could get that mysterious trunk opened though!"**

** Mamoru just got an idea.**

** "I've got it, Rinrin!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** Rinrin turned to Mamoru.**

** "What is it, Mamoru?" Rinrin asked curiously.**

** Mamoru turned to Rinrin.**

** "Why don't you try inventing a way to open your great-great-great etc. grandfather and great-great-great etc. grandmother's trunk?" Mamoru asked Rinrin curiously.**

** Rinrin gave Mamoru a look full of understanding.**


	14. Rinrin Takes Mamoru's Suggestion

** Rinrin Takes Mamoru's Suggestion**

** "That's great, Mamoru," Rinrin exclaimed. "I will get started on that right now!"**

** Wataru's stomach began to growl like crazy.**

** Karen came into the lab.**

** "That is going to have to wait, Rinrin." Karen said sternly.**

** "Oh Karen," Rinrin asked. "why should my invention have to wait anyway?"**

** "Because, it is time for lunch." Karen answered Rinrin, chuckling.**

** Now, Rinrin's stomach began to growl too.**

** "Come on, Bro," Rinrin said. "I'm starving!"**


	15. Lunchtime And Work

** Lunchtime And Work**

** At lunch that day, Rinrin was working on her invention while chewing her food.**

** "So, Rinrin," Yotsuba asked curiously. "what are you inventing **_**this time**_**?"**

** Rinrin swallowed hard before she answered, "I am inventing a method of opening my great-great-great etc. grandparents' trunk." she answered Yotsuba.**

** Aria looked up at Rinrin curiously.**

** Rinrin took another bite of her lunch.**

** "Is it a key?" Aria asked Rinrin sweetly.**

** Rinrin swallowed hard before she answered.**

** "No, Aria," Rinrin answered. "my new invention is something that is **_**better**_** than a key."**

** "But, Rinrin?" Shirayuki asked curiously.**

** "What is it, Shirayuki?" Rinrin answered.**

** "What is it," Shirayuki asked. "that you have invented that is better than a key, Rinrin?"**

** Rinrin showed Shirayuki a small handheld remote control.**


	16. The Trunk's Contents

** The Trunk's Contents**

** "By means of **_**this**_** remote control." Rinrin explained to Shirayuki truthfully.**

** "How will that help?" Chikage asked Rinrin curiously.**

** Rinrin pointed the remote control at the trunk.**

** "Look at that!" Hinako exclaimed, pointing at the now opened trunk.**

** "Rinrin... the trunk belonging to your ancestors..." Karen & Wataru began in unison.**

** "It is opened now!" Chikage exclaimed.**

** Rinrin looked into the old trunk as her brother and sisters crowded all around her.**

** "This is amazing!" Rinrin exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Rinrin," Marie asked curiously. "what does your ancestors' trunk contain?"**

** "See for yourself, Marie." Rinrin said, stepping back from the chest.**

** Marie stepped up to the opened chest.**

** "Oh wow, Rinrin," Marie exclaimed. "everything that shows what your ancestors have done! You are so lucky!"**

** Rinrin pulled out one of the many things in her ancestors' trunk, a painting of them together.**

** "Yes I am," Rinrin sighed happily. "yes I am."**


End file.
